Remnant's Reapers: Shields
by Revolution921
Summary: Beacon Academy... One of the places where students go to train to become one of the prestigious Huntsmen and Huntresses... This world of peace is protected by those brave soldiers who stand to fight for it... Though when a new threat arises, will they be able to stand up to it, or be knocked down? (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Shields Introduction

_The world sure has started to become pretty strange hasn't it? With all of the criminal activity that has risen over these past few months, one can only hope for safety. I just pray that these incoming students will be a part of that safety…._

The days here at Beacon Academy have slightly more tense after the rise of criminal activity, but that hasn't stopped the staff from giving these kids the knowledge they need to get ready for the world. As sad as it is, it isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Someone has to take a stand to protect the peace that has been given to us.

This is why the Huntsman and Huntresses were created. They are the elite who stand to protect the environment for everyone, so they can all rest in peace. Here at Beacon, we try to do just that, train those who are willing to stand up for the people. Consider these people the modern day knights.

 _So students… Are you ready for the tasks that await you? Are you ready to stand for what is right? If you are, then please, step forward._

 **Author's Notes:**

Hey there readers, it is your author, Rev! And yes, before you ask, I am writing ANOTHER SYOC! Don't worry, don't worry, EoD and WMoD will still be coming along. For those of you wondering about WMoD, the reason I haven't updated that is because I am waiting for Shadow to post up her first chapter so I can start working on the second one. She should be posting it really soon from what I hear!

That's all besides the point though. This is an SYOC after all! I am going to post the application in a separate chapter and also it will go up on my profile.

You might be wondering why it is called Reaper's Remnant: Shields, instead of Remnant's Reapers. That is because, just like WMoD, this is half of the story, but this time with a full cast! This is the Beacon side of the story, aka the side that has the students. The other half of the story, Reaper's Remnant: Swords, which is the villain's perspective, is on my good friend Captain Quackin's profile! So if you want to apply to both stories, go check it out! This story though is going to be accepting 16 students, so four teams. One of the teams does however need to be a second year team, so keep that in mind.

Finally, if you want to help write this story, just message Quack, or I! We would gladly accept help.

Now with that, I wish you all a good day and I hope to see all of your wonderful characters!

Peace (Breaker) out! ~ Rev


	2. Shields Application

**Name:**

Age: (Under 17 would not be attending Beacon. Keep that in mind.)

Gender:

Race: (Human/Faunus?)

Appearance:

Clothing: (Not counting normal uniforms, what is your person's battle gear?)

Color/Emblem: (Optional: This may also apply to their own aura color.)

Weapon:

Semblance: (I want a lot variety when it comes to these, and make sure they aren't too overpowered.)

Personality:

Sexuality:

Alignment: (Good/Neutral/Evil maybe something in between?)

Bio: (I know this is the part everyone dreads, but it is what makes, or breaks your character. Make it as detailed as possible!)

Year: (Preferably first years. We will have one team of second years though.)

Misc: (Just any little tidbits of information you would like to share with your character)


	3. End of Apps!

Hey there everyone! It's Rev. So, I am calling it now, submissions are closed! Unless you have personally asked me for some time with the apps, then please do not send more. I want to thank you all for all of the amazing characters! It will definitely be a tough decision. I will release the roster once I get home from vacation which is in two days! See you all then!

Peace (Breaker) out!


	4. A Not-So-Grand Entrance

I see everyone step forward, just as Professor Tealle had asked. After a few second of realization, I take a reluctant step forward, worried about what was to come.

"Ugh, snap out of it Jordan, it's just an initiation speech… You'll be fine…" I think to myself, trying to overcome my shy consciousness.

Professor Tealle looks out among the sea of new students who had taken their first step in their goal to become a Huntsman and Huntress. The students in this room came from all over the land of Remnant to attend Beacon Academy. I personally started out at Signal Academy, but I sent in to try and go the next step at Beacon. Somehow, I was accepted into the program.

As Professor Tealle starts his speech I can't help but let my mind wander to my brother. I haven't seen him in Oum knows how long, and the last time I even heard of him was from the police. Now's not the time for that thought though.

"Professor Xana Skye and I will be in your general vicinity during initiation, so you needn't worry about any extremely dangerous Grimm finding their way towards you on your trip. Now as you can guess, we shall embark early in the morning, so I suggest you all head to the sleeping arrangements we have made for you. WIth that, I take my leave. Good day everyone!" Just as he said, Professor Tealle had stepped off center stage and exited stage left, when a young woman in an all black business casual has taken his place.

"Hello everyone. As stated earlier, I am the new teacher here at Beacon, Ms. Xana Skye. If you have any questions, or have a matter needed to be taken care of, feel free to come find either Professor Tealle, or I. You are all dismissed and I hope you have a good night's rest!" Ms. Skye cheers and turns to leave with a wave. The rest of the students slowly starts to file out of the auditorium, leaving me alone and confused as to what was even happening.

"Uh… Hey, can someone-" I squeak out before I am shoved off to the left by a shoulder. "H-Hey! Watch-" I stop before I look up at the giant looming over me.

They couldn't have been anything less than six feet and six inches tall. Though lean, the muscular male looks down at me with eyes, or eye as the right one had a large scar over it, of pure iron will.

"I… Uh…" I stutter about, trying to bring up the courage to even say anything.

"Next time, try shifting to the left wolfy." The epitome of stoic suggested down to me, soon walking off without another word.

"Ugh… I hate it when people call me that…" I mumble out. Yes, I might be a wolf faunus, but that doesn't mean you have to point it out. From there on, I decide to just follow the direction that everyone seemed to be heading, ending more so to the back of the pack.

Whilst walking, I turn my head to see an almost scrawny, yet smiling curly white haired girl next to me. She had a wide grin spread across her face, probably due to the fact she actually is here.

"I would be to if it wasn't for all of these people." I think to myself, holding in my resentment.

As if on queue, the girl quickly turned towards me, showing off her wide smile. "Hi there! The name's Audax, Audax Arachne! How are you?"

The quick introduction she gave sent me flying 3 feet back from just pure surprise. Slowly inching my way back to her, I stutter out, "H-H-Hi… I-I'm Jordan Wolffe…".

"Well it's nice to meet you Jordan! I guess we will see each other around, since it is well, an academy and all." Audax then looks over to the wall and eyes the clock on it. "Well, I gotta dash! I wanna be early for tomorrow!". As soon as she finished her sentence, she had dashed off way ahead, my eyes only being able to spot her due to her hair color.

I am just stumbling around at this point. I have bumped into seven people, had a staredown with a giant, and have already met a chick I think might already be crazy.

"Not the best day when you think about it…" I let out with a sigh. Now for most people, you wouldn't think it could get any worse, but it did from there. As I continued walking through the halls, I am soon stopped by the same woman from the stage earlier.

"Mr. Wolffe?" She had asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn my head i fear of what might happen, but I am just graced with a smile.

"Hi, you might remember me from the speech. I'm Professor Skye, and I just so happened to notice that you seem to be having trouble." Professor Skye says with perfect eloquence.

"I-I, uh… W-Well… Yeah..." I slouch my shoulders as I let out an air of defeat.

"If you would like, I could help introduce you to some of the others?" Ms. Skye proposes.

Since I probably don't have any choice in the matter, I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sure, might as well…"

Thus, I found myself being dragged along by the black garbed woman, letting out groans as we go.

"Well, it can't be all too bad… Can it?" I think to myself, as we drifts through the halls, being lost in the crowd of students.

 **Author's Postscript:**

 _Hey there guys! Yeah, I know this came out awhile after I wanted it to, but at least it is finally here. So yes, we have Jordan Wolffe as our protagonist! He is a very interesting character, if I do say so myself. I won't create and official list of characters because that would spoil the fun, now wouldn't it? You are just going to have to read to find out if your character made it or not._

 _Well, I hope to see you all next chapter!_

 _Peace (Breaker) out! ~ Rev_


End file.
